


The Arbituary Circumstances of Adults

by crispy_vaporwaves



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Does fuyuhiko’s Dad even have a name, Listen I got this idea and I really needed to publish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_vaporwaves/pseuds/crispy_vaporwaves
Summary: “Tremble little lion man / You'll never settle any of your scores / Your grace is wasted in your face / Your boldness stands alone among the wreck” He thinks he’s solving his problems, but really he’s just created another victim of his mess.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Arbituary Circumstances of Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we’re only told that Peko’s parents gave her up, but we never find out who they were or the circumstances for that or just how the Kuzuryuu baby napped her.

He could feel his throat closing up in a rat hole bar like this one. The kind with squeaking floorboards, chairs at the front bar welded into the floor by all the patrons over the years. Its walls were stained black with soot from all the cigarettes and cigars smoked to the bitter end— it was always too hot or too cold to go outside. To his left, he heard a game of mahjong with the man closest to him losing. To his right, he heard a young woman (at least, the lighting made her so) seducing a man his age, encouraging him to guzzle drink after drink. Today, the humidity soaked through the walls and through the shirts of everyone there, but especially himself.

It was the perfect place for a business meeting.

He watched as the owner of the bar removed his jacket with a grace unbefitting of those whom surrounded them. Despite the summer weather, it seemed he insisted on wearing a dark wine colored shirt; his eyes were drawn to the gun loaded holster (and that gun loaded with bullets, no doubt). The man’s blond hair, slicked with sweat, had been tied back revealing his more notable features: a deep scar (healed but never faded) ran down his cheek. He remembers meeting the man in a more elaborate hostess club that he owned. He also remembers being warned against commenting on said scar, and so restrained his tongue lest he’d lose it.

The other notable feature? Pink marks set right beneath his eyes, on his cheekbones.

The blond joins the other patrons, and lights his own cigar— offering one to him to which he declines.

He sighed, “Finally came to a decision, huh?”

“Did I even have a choice?”

“Don’t get pissy on me old man, you knew who we are, you knew who you were. Don’t be a bitch because you don’t want to face the consequences of your actions.”

“If I didn’t want to face the consequences, I wouldn’t have answered your offer.”

“True.” He keeps the cigar between his fingers, bringing a glass of whiskey to his lips, “You know, I could you use a wise man like you in my family. What do you say? You don’t have a lot of time left, so why not spend your finals moments in pleasure?”

He shook his head at the ‘generous offer’, “As tempting as your offer is, we both know I cannot betray our country any more than I already have—”

“Your country, my loyalty is to my people and mine alone.”

“As I stated, I cannot disgrace this land and it’s people anymore than I have.”

“So, you’re backstabbing your own bloodline to save some bullshit image that’s been down the shitter for the past few years now.” The blond puffs his cigar, raising his head back in contemplation, “I redact my statement from before. You might be crazy enough, but you clearly ain’t fuckin’ man enough to be in my gang.”

“Watch your tongue, Kuzuryuu! I am plenty man enough, with or without your gang. I may be dismissed, but you have no right—”

Before he could blink, he feels his head going light from lack of oxygen with the cold steel point of a knife keeping him awake.

“Don’t you dare fucking lecture me on what I have any right to do. Look at around, you worthless piece of shit. You think you’re any higher than me, huh?! You’re a fuckin’ criminal begging another criminal not to collect your dead body.”He could only squirm, hanging onto the others fists, “At least we have the fuckin stones to stick to our code, but what does sniveling little rat like you do in the end? Try an’ and bring everyone down with him now that the Diet and everyone else wants you to rot. You think I wanna be sweating my fuckin balls talkin’ bullshit? Huh?! I got my own fuckin’ son and a wife to go home to, but I want my fuckin’ payment—“

And then, as if on cue,

‘Waah waah waaah!’

He’s thrown back down onto the worn out couch, gasping for air and trying to cough away from the cardboard box next to him. In contrast to his outburst, the blonde emitted an aura of poise and dominance as he sat down— his arms crossed yet legs spread wide.

“What are you waiting for? Calm your grandchild.”

Funny, he had to be threatened to hold one of his grandchildren, but he was in no position to argue back. He wanted to defy the yakuza boss, wanted to spit in his eye, curse him out— how dare he put him he put them in same category? No, he was sure Kuzuryuu put him below him. How could a rotten, worthless criminal with no hope or desire of being accepted by normal society tell him he wasn’t man enough? How could some rock peddler not respect his titles? He was the former Ultimate Manager— while Kuzuryuu kept to his shadows, he soared to the skies, shining bright like an inferno and raised to a position of power yakuza scum like him could only dream of. He didn’t have to even try, on top of it all— why wouldn’t this stupid child shut up?!

“This is the genius of the former prime minister? One who cannot even calm an infant? Give it to me.”

He watches one of the subordinates leave, eyes widen and mouth agape— he looked like a damn goldfish trapped in a bowl much too small even for him. When they return, there’s a bottle filled with powder before being filled with warm water at the front bar. The swish of the substances seemed to ring in his ear, and all he could do was watch.

He could only watch as Kuzuryuu stopped the rampant crying so suddenly, so flawlessly. How he fed his grandchild, and the child accepted him whole heartedly.

“You’re quite hungry, aren’t you. You need a greedy stomach to survive in this world. Consider this my second gift to you. The first, of course, is giving your life a purpose.”

“W-What are you planning—”

Oh god. What had he done?

“Which one did you take?”

He wanted to cry,

“I...don’t know.”

“Don’t tell me you just took one at random and stuffed it in a box?”

He wanted to cry.

“Christ, you are an actual fucking dumbass.” There’s a rag thrown over Kuzuryuu’s shoulder, and the child is flipped over to be burped.

He wanted to run.

“It’s...it’s the girl.” He sight was leaving, but he could make out the hospital tag, “She has two of them. The boy is Kiyotaka. Its a good name...a strong name. The girl, she has a lovely name as well. Chinatsu...is the name her mother gave her. Kiyotaka and Chinatsu. They are...they are so so well named.”

“Correction, that was her name. I do not care for it nor do I care for the brother.”

He wanted to throw up.

“P-Please, tell me. What are you planning on doing to her?”

“Don’t pretend to care, now; you’re the one who brought her here. I imagine the mother is upset with you, tried to kill you and everything?”

“She,” His throat closes on him, “She does not know yet, she’s still in the hospital sleeping though I figure she has woken up to fed the other baby. Neither her nor my son know I’m here.”

“Kill your family, but draw the line at your former job. You politician types really are wicked bastards, but I suppose that’s why we get along so well.”

His world was spinning, faster and faster— fading in and out. One moment the box is there, the next a stranger he doesn’t know is carrying his granddaughter away.

“W-Wait, please.” He means to stand tall, chasing after a man who was stronger than him, taller than him. And yet, ends up face first on the germ infested floor, desperate as his nose bleeds “I need to know...what are you going to do with her?”

”i cannot say it was a pleasure, but business is business, isn’t that your favorite motto, Toranosuke?”

“...”

“Please...”

“You failed to protect your world. I will not fail to protect mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So looking at Taka’s name I recognized two of the three kanji— specifically the last two which meant “many summers” and I looked up the first one, so his entire first name means “many bright summers”. So I looked up girls name that I would compliment his well, and Chinatsu (which means a “thousand summers”) caught my attention.


End file.
